Determined
by Ageless Light
Summary: Second in the "Airport Girl" one-shot series. Lorne had another “normal” day on the job. After work he decided to relax with a few beers at the local bar, where he reunites with someone he didn't expect. Rated M just because the scene is in a bar.


**Fandom:** Stargate Atlantis

**Characters/Pairing: **Evan Lorne and OC. Mention of Daniel/Vala, Cam/Carolyn, and past Lorne/Cadman

**Genre:** General/Romance

**Rating: M** (Contains content suitable for mature teens and older) Just to be safe, because this scene takes place in a bar.

**Summary:** Lorne had another "normal" day on the job. After work he decided to relax with a few beers at the local bar, where he reunites with someone unexpected.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything in the Stargate Universe. I do own the OC's though. I went to BabyNames . com for my character names.

**Warnings/Notes: **This scene takes place in a **bar.** There is some drinking, and adult language. The second one-shot in the series "Airport Girl." This is the sequel to "Delayed" and takes places several months after that fic. It's a quick read so I would suggest that first. You can access it from my profile page if you need to.

**Spoilers: **Spoilers for Season 5's EATG.

**Word Count:** 6,652 **Revised/Edited on: **April, 29, 2011.

**Created on:** September 6, 2009

**Status:** One-Shot. Complete

"Talk" – regular talking

_Talk-_ Thoughts

* * *

Determined

_Colorado Springs – 21:38 MST_

Fathomless colbalt shaded blue eyes stared intently at the scene before him taking in every detail. Numerous strategies flashed across Evan Lorne's mind as he tried to understand the seriousness of his situation. Taking a few steps he considered the options available from all angles. In the hopes to discover a way in which he could still salvage his pride. Spotting his opening he called out to his teammate.

"Five ball. Corner pocket." Evan readied himself, chalked his pool stick, and lined up his shot. The clunk of the called shot landing in the pocket was quite satisfying. Shooting a rewarding grin at his partner, Lt. Morgan, he grabbed his beer and took a swig looking for who had the next shot. Technically, it was Daniel Jackson's turn but the archeologist was currently sitting on the nearest bar stool, reading of all things. Not that Lorne minded he was used to Jackson's ways.

Ever since the ancient city had been sent back to the Pegasus galaxy over a week ago, everyone in the Stargate program had been working overtime. At the moment Lorne was stationed at the SGC with the assignment of choosing the newest members of the Atlantis expedition. Sheppard, his CO, was needed in the city as they resettled in, again. So as the XO it fell to him to initially select the new batch of military personnel candidates before forwarding them to Sheppard and Woolsey for the final decision.

Earlier in the day SG-7 had unintentionally brought back what could only be described as an overly large dragonfly. After escaping the gate room the insect proceeded to evade capture for several hours. Needless to say that even Lorne was pulled from his desk and ordered to assist in detaining the creature. It was another few hours before the SCG realized that while in hiding the creature had laid eggs and all the vents had to be properly fumigated.

Hours later, once the lockdown was removed several SGC members found themselves at the nearest bar, O'Malley's. All of them toasting to another "normal" day on the job. His close friend Cameron Mitchell had said he would stop by after sharing the beginning of his evening with his girlfriend, Carolyn Lam. Only Morgan, Taylor, Jackson, Lasky, and he remained. Lorne was in no hurry to go home and had already spent several hours off duty with his fellow Air Force members on Atlantis, which prompted him to accept joining them tonight. Jackson, though a civilian, was a man that Lorne not only respected but enjoyed being teamed up with. Unlike McKay, Jackson actually had people skills and wasn't completely useless in a fight that didn't need science or technology repairs. They had bonded on a mission with sarcasm and dry humor on some uninhabited planet years ago and had been friends ever since.

Lorne was ripped from his musings as Morgan began to challenge Taylor over some little matter about the placement of the cue ball.

"If you were paying attention, you would notice that Taylor cheats." All eyes turned to Doctor Jackson as he pushed up his glasses and proceeded to turn the next page, while staring intently at the text. Lorne resisted the urge to roll his eyes when Taylor and Morgan began to bicker like children. Instead he took another long sip from his beer, frowning slightly when he realized the bottle was now empty.

"Anyone need a refill?" Shaking his bottle lightly he called out to the others as he headed towards the bar, not even bothering to flag down their waitress because she was busy flirting with a table in the back. Surprisingly, they all wanted a refill, even Jackson.

"Another round, please." He signaled the bartender, a big burly man, who simply nodded. Lorne leaned against the bar and glanced around him while he waited.

Towards his left he noticed Lasky was hitting on a blonde who was obviously engaged and sporting the fakest tan he had ever seen. He almost laughed as he saw Lasky signal to the bartender for two, of what she was drinking. Lorne had no idea what it was, just that it was colored, fruity, and had an umbrella in it. That was fine for him because he would just confiscate Lasky's intended beer and bust him about drinking such a girly drink later.

"Hey, what does it take to get a refill here?" A slurred voice to his right spoke. Drawing his attention he turned and saw that he was standing next to a woman with seven shot glasses, all empty, in front of her. The empty glasses did not keep his attention though, it was the fact that the woman was in a long pale blue cocktail dress. A dress that you usually see at a wedding or elegant dinner party, not at a dive like O'Malley's. Lorne raised an eyebrow but luckily the red-faced woman with tear tracks on her cheeks didn't notice. The bartender was handing him his beers, while calmly asking the woman if she thought she had enough yet and if there was someone he could call to come get her. Taking his beers he left, not listening to her response.

When he returned to the table he noticed that Morgan and Taylor had settled their differences, and were watching the replay of last week's recorded UFC fight in preparation for tonight's fight. Bumping into him, Lasky returned to their table down trodden.

"Mission a failure?" Taylor joked, laughing outright at the scowl now on Lasky's face. Not responding the Captain merely reached for his beer which Lorne happily slid out of his reach.

"You traded your beer for something with an _umbrella_ in it. It's now mine." The scowl deepened for a moment, before a familiar mischievous glint was seen in Lasky's eyes. Lorne contemplated handing the beer back over, but then realized that Lasky would still continue with whatever he was cooking up, and he would probably need the extra drink now anyway.

"So, how are things with Cadman?" Lasky drawled the sentence out and made sure to say it loud enough to grab the attention of the others.

At once his thoughts turned towards the red-haired Lt. that he had been dating on and off again since Atlantis landed in San Francisco late last fall. They had never tried anything when she was on Atlantis, she was pinning after Beckett anyway. When she had transferred back to the SGC they started dating and he tried to make it work, but he felt there was no instant attraction to her. It was his fault for dragging it on hoping that the chemistry would develop in time. Lorne liked Cadman, he did, but he only saw her as a friend.

"Off again, obviously. Haven't you noticed the beat down she has been giving in the gym?" Taylor muttered while tenderly touching his shoulder; a recent injury obtained during his hand to hand combat training sessions with the female marine. Oddly enough, it was Jackson who answered for him having shut his book, fully focused on the conversation now.

"Probably, because you are still thinking about airport girl." Surprised, he turned and faced his friend. He knew that he only told Morgan and his sister but after noticing the lack of surprise from the others and Jackson's comment he realized Morgan must have already said something.

Absently, he reminded himself to _thank_ his friend during their next sparring match. It was Lasky who quickly made a comment about how it must be serious if she had a pet name. He then proceeded to harass Morgan into telling him about this mysterious woman. Lorne grimaced slightly, and decided he was going to need more beer to handle the situation. Chugging his beer he listened to Morgan retell the story of his encounter with "airport girl." With classical avoidance he tried to not think about what would happen should they open their mouth back at the SGC and Cadman found out.

"Wait, so you spent roughly eight hours with a good looking woman that is easily six to eight years your junior? And you didn't get her number? What the hell is wrong with you man? Especially if she was all over you like that?" Lorne didn't bother to correct Morgan's retelling, knowing that no one would believe him that he only received a surprise and chaste kiss on the cheek. Instead he hid a sigh by taking a swig of Lasky's beer.

A shout from the bar drew their attention, but it was only the woman in the gown arguing with the bartender again and the guys turned back staring at Evan in interest waiting for his comment. It would be worse if he didn't say anything so he took a moment to think.

What Jackson said was partly true; he couldn't get the dark haired beauty of his thoughts. Comparing his time with Ali to some of his previous dates, with Cadman or others, he realized that he learned a lot about her. They had spent a lot of time together and even shared a meal together. Evan had thoroughly enjoyed his time with the violinist, which was more than he could say for most of the women in his love life. When he met her over three months ago he was not looking for someone but he realized now that he let an opportunity pass. Even if nothing became of it he at least wanted to get to know her more. Upon earlier reflection he realized he was more attracted to Ali in those few hours than he ever was to Cadman.

His first clue should have been when he made a casual remark with his sister and her husband over dinner one night. Anna, his sister, commented how he never talked about women and how odd it was for him to still think about some girl he shared a plane seat with. Affectionately, Anna dubbed her 'airport girl' and the name stuck. As the older sister, Anna was always in his business and she told him quite frankly to correct his mistake and find her. It wouldn't be hard after all. He knew she was around the area and how hard would it be to find a famous violinist in Colorado?

Sadly though he never made any attempt to contact her or even find her. Lorne was a man of few fears. What fears he had, he was able to overcome thanks to all his experiences in the Air Force except this. He did fear what would happen if he found her. It was easier to not know and just muse about. His tour with Atlantis would begin again anyway.

Lorne was never one to have flings or one night stands, but at the same time he rarely entered a serious relationship anymore. Not with the danger that came with his profession. He didn't want to be killed in the line of duty and leave behind a grieving wife. It was also difficult to hold a serious relationship with someone when you were stationed in another galaxy. Sure, Atlantis was lax in their frat regs now, but he would never date a soldier, not when he was her boss. Rarely had he spent any time with the scientists or civilians so those women were out of the question. Being with Cadman was more about convenience and safety than about anything else. He wouldn't have to keep secrets, and she knew what she was getting into. Ideally, his relationship should have been perfect with the marine but in reality; it wasn't a relationship at all.

"I don't think about her. It was a pleasant way to spend a flight delay. That's all." Trying for a nonchalant attitude he finally commented.

"Pleasant? That's all? Man, you really are messed up, trying to convince yourself that it was just a random encounter."

"It was." He stated in a bored tone, but they obviously were not buying it.

"No. it was fate." Evan openly scoffed at Taylor's remark and sent a grateful look to Morgan as the Lt. swatted Taylor on the back of the head.

"There is no such thing as fate." Jackson commented as he downed the rest of his beer. "Let's play some pool." With a thankful glance to Jackson for changing the subject Lorne and the others stood up and made their way back to their billiard table. Since Taylor won, Evan and Morgan were up first. Morgan took a ten out of his wallet and placed it upon Jackson's bill while Evan racked up the balls.

* * *

_23:10 MST_

Several games of pool later, Evan found himself minus forty bucks. Since he had a good buzz going he decided it was worth it. Jackson had not picked up his book again and was drinking heavily compared to usual. His heavy drinking was probably because they had found out an hour earlier that Jackson was having problems with Vala, again. Lorne wasn't surprised but just ordered his friend another beer and nodded sympathetically at all the right times. Lasky had still yet to be successful in picking up a girl but it was providing entertainment for the rest of the group just to watch him crash and burn. Lorne paused in mid shot to take a quick look at the UFC fight. Only to see Chuck Liddell be declared the winner in the octagon. Cheers went up around the bar at his victory and Lorne was pleased to know that he would only be minus thirty bucks now. Their group had grown quite a bit as the night had passed. Other SGC members had come, stayed for a few rounds, and left again. Even now their group was still double than it was originally, though they were the only ones still playing pool.

"Hey Morgan, how many have you had tonight?" Mitchell the most recent to arrive shouted. Lorne turned in time to see why Mitchell had asked. Morgan was staring intently at the bottom of his empty beer bottle as if waiting for something to happen.

"I think there is a leak." He responded seriously only to have the others roar in laughter at his antics. Mitchell glanced at Lorne questioningly but he only shrugged in response, not knowing how many Morgan actually had. Before Morgan could respond, Lasky interrupted and pointed at the bar exclaiming,

"Look! O' woeful woman has a friend now." The group turned as one clearly interested in the elegantly dressed woman who had been crying in her drinks since before their arrival.

Throughout the night the group often watched her and her antics. Less than twenty minutes earlier she had ordered a shot. The bartender poured her shot and put the bottle down on the counter quickly, as he went to help the other bartender before she dropped the tub of ice for the coolers. Without missing a beat, the woman had swiped the entire handle off the counter and proceeded to chug from it for a moment and then place it on her lap. It had taken several minutes before the bartender realized that he didn't put it back on the shelf.

Lasky and Morgan who were on the other side of the table gave a low whistle nodding in the direction of the bar. Lorne was intrigued but unable to see what had grabbed their attention, because a waitress with a large serving tray obscured his vision. Taylor and Lorne just exchanged irritated glances at their friends' actions and proceeded to analyze the current pool game.

"Why does she look familiar?" John Crystal a captain for one of the SG teams, Lorne wasn't sure which one though, asked. Glancing up Lorne looked at him, only to realize that he was looking in the same direction of Morgan and Lasky. Now he was intrigued.

Following their gazes his eyes fell upon a dark haired beauty in a violet dress that came to her mid thighs. Classy silver heels adorned her feet, showing off her tanned and shapely legs. The outfit was elegant, but showed a fair amount of skin, and he could tell that the girl must have been at the elegant dinner party or wedding as well. The woman ran her fingers through her hair, pulling it over her shoulder, which drew his attention to her exposed back. As beautiful as she was, he shook his head lightly wondering at her common sense. _What sensible woman would wear an outfit like that to such a shithole?_ Motioning for Taylor to take his shot he sat down on a nearby stool waiting for his turn.

"Oh. She is cut off now. I must say I am impressed. That woman must be a tank to be able to handle all that alcohol." Absently, Lorne nodded his agreement with Morgan as he focused on what his next shot would be. Only a few seconds ticked by before they had all lost interest with the women, tossing the pair only occasional glances. Jackson's phone went off and by his tone it was Vala and he quickly exited the bar biting off scathing remarks into the device. Mitchell was somewhere, making Crystal his new partner.

"He isn't serious is he? What a tool." Morgan called while shaking his head laughing. Crystal asked what he meant and he replied, "Lasky went to hit on the girl, a stupid move, since she is obviously trying to sober her friend up and get her out of here. She isn't amused. Look at that scowl." There was a bark of laughter from his side but he wasn't sure if it was from Morgan or Crystal.

Only after the striped eleven ball sunk into the side pocket did Lorne raise his head and stop all movement. A look of astonishment made its way across his face. Finally, he could see the face of the dark haired beauty who was being shamelessly hit on by Lasky. What he saw made him freeze as recognition swept through him. Even though he hadn't seen her in months, since New Year's Eve to be exact, he knew those dark eyes and high cheekbones anywhere. He had dreamed of her; and kissing her back when they had parted.

Did he dare go and approach her? Yes, he thought, but not when she was being mobbed by other guys and trying to sober up her friend at the same time. Deciding he would wait for the moment he tried to re-focus his attention on the game but it was to no avail. It wasn't as if he was jealous, he rationalized, but it was that he didn't want to let another opportunity with her pass him by. Convincing himself that it was a miracle they were in the same place again, he set his pool stick down lightly and took a step towards Ali.

"Hey pal, why don't you take a hike." Lorne watched as another guy approached Ali and confronted Lasky. Arranging himself in Ali's personal space it was obvious what message the newcomer was trying to convey; a message that she obviously supported. _Of course she was taken_. This caused Lorne to halt his progress and watch the scene unfold before him. His fellow Air Force member frowned but left quickly and he rejoined their table wordlessly. Lorne watched as the new guy kissed the top of Ali's head and then moved on to her drunken friend. Confusion and hope bloomed within him. _That was not a kiss you gave your significant other_. Suddenly, a petite with red-hair joined the threesome. While talking animatedly with Ali, she absently entwined her fingers with the guy's. A small smile found its way onto his face as he realized that they were together and he wouldn't be approaching Ali with her boyfriend present.

Seconds, later the couple grabbed their drunken friend while Ali grabbed her friend's things. Together they headed for the door. The guy had to practically carry their friend, because she was unable to walk properly. Ali stopped to pick up the purse her friend threw violently on the ground as she passed through the door. With her arms filled she was unable to stop the advance of one of the older men coming in. Even from where he was standing he was able to hear the resounding smack as he slapped her ass. The petite redhead grabbed Ali and yanked her through the door all the while glaring at the man, promising retribution. Clenching his fist in anger, at such disrespect to a woman, he wished he had been closer.

Wordlessly, he made his way towards the exit hoping to catch Ali before she left. In the back of his mind he heard the others calling to him but he ignored them. Mild April weather greeted him a minute later when he exited the bar. Nodding absently to Jackson who was still engaged in an intense discussion with Vala on the phone, he headed down the walkway to the parking lot.

Glancing to his left he was hoping to spot her colored dress. In front of him a red pick-up truck, similar to his Ford F150, blocked his view. Expelling a frustrated breath he looked to his right also unable to spot the violinist. Closing his eyes briefly he sighed in exasperation before turning on his heel. Stuffing his hands in his jean pockets he made his way back to the bar, while berating himself for waiting.

Stopping for a second in front of Jackson he motioned towards the bar. The archeologist shook his head slightly while pinching the bridge of his nose in a classic gesture of Jackson being beyond frustrated. Shrugging, he resumed his slow walk into O'Malley's. Now at the entrance he removed one of his hands and opened the door waiting for the party inside to exit. After they passed, he walked in and held the door open to the person he heard coming up the walkway behind him.

"Oh, thanks." A soft voice called out to him. Startled, he angled his head over his shoulder only to have his eyes widen in surprise. Stunned, he could only watch as Ali titled her head in confusion for a moment, before recognition lit up her face.

"Evan?" She questioned in an astonished tone. Shaking himself out of his stupor he greeted her and turned to face her.

"Ali! It's wonderful to see you." Trying to contain the excitement that welled up he forced his voice to remain smooth.

"That's nice, get a room. Or at least get out of the doorway." A short greasy man called out as he wedged his way past the pair. A small frown appeared on her brow as she looked at the man with displeasure. She quickly recovered and returned her attention to Lorne.

"Evan. I am surprised you remembered me! How have you been?" She asked while taking a step closer to him. _As if he could forget her?_ He thought. Noticing that goose bumps appeared on her bare arms, he motioned into the bar with a charming smile.

"Let me buy you a drink?" She paused slightly before accepting his offer with a nod. With a smile, she took his arm as he led her back into the bar. He didn't even dare glancing at the pool table where he knew the others would be watching him. Ironically, the two seats that she occupied with her friend were still open. Sliding onto one of the stools he motioned for the bartender to come over and turned his attention to Ali as she slid on the stool.

Carefully, she crossed her legs at the knee and rearranged her dress. Lorne noted that it drew the attention of several men in the bar. Thanks to years in the Air Force he subtly altered his body, into an alert but comfortable position. Leaning slightly closer to her he hoped they got the message that she was with him and he wouldn't take kindly to interference.

"What can I get cha?" The burly bartender asked.

"7 n 7, please." Surprised he glanced at her because she didn't seem the type for whiskey.

Glad that she didn't order a fruity drink that required an umbrella, he motioned to the bartender that he would have the same. Wondering what to say he wracked his brains for a conversation starter while berating himself. It was funny how she reduced him to his current state. Normally, he was a smooth talker and had no problem picking up women when he chose to, but with her his brain couldn't make a complete sentence for whatever reason.

"I can't believe we ran into each other! Especially here of all places! I never come to O'Malley's." She exclaimed, speaking first.

"Same. I work nearby and had a bad day." Instead of the fake sympathy he usually received or the barrage of questions that he could never answer; she let loose a deep, throaty, and incredibly sexy laugh, he thought, while nodding in understanding. Their drinks arrived and he thanked the bartender. Immediately, she reached for her glass but stopped when he placed his hand atop hers. She paused and looked up at him with unreadable eyes.

"Here's to making the day better." Grabbing his drink he raised it for a toast. Letting out another laugh she clinked her glass with his and took a good long sip. Only to make a grimace after she swallowed causing Lorne to let out a bark of laughter.

"I'm sure you saw an…unusual woman at the bar. She probably didn't move from the same seat since about 6 o'clock." She commented lightly. Admitting his knowledge of her friend, he nodded and said it was hard not to notice a woman in a poufy blue dress downing shots.

"Poufy? Evan, you don't strike me as man who would say that." Rubbing his knuckles across his jaw in embarrassment he commented jokingly that he may have had a little more to drink more than he thought. _On second thought, maybe it wasn't really a joke._

In response, she simply took another large swig of her drink and patted the base of her throat as the drink burned its way down. Entranced, he noticed that she wore three rings on her left hand; a thumb ring, a rolling ring for her middle finger, and a small band on her pinky. Glancing at her other hand, he observed that she had matching thumb rings, and resisted the urge to reach for her hand.

"How were your holidays? Did you make it in time?" He wanted to kick himself for not coming up with something better to say. Yet, it wasn't too bad of an opener, because he didn't ask anything directly about her and it gave her the power to direct the conversation. Instead he took another sip and angled his seat towards her, relaxing even more while waiting for her response.

"Yes. I was able to see my uncle. We're really close, but since he is busy with his job, I don't get to see him a lot. You?"

"I made it with time to spare. I even was able to pick up some late Christmas gifts. The holidays were great. I'm usually busy with my job, so I miss out a lot on family time. My nephews loved their Christmas gifts, though my sister wasn't too happy with it." He admitted.

"See. I told you. The Wii was perfect. I bet you are labeled as 'the cool' uncle now."

"Hey!" He pretended to appear wounded before continuing. "I was _always_ the cool uncle. I have to be, I'm their only uncle." He broke off laughing for a moment before clearing his throat and continuing. "Thanks for your help with picking the games by the way. They loved all of them. "

"I don't remember what I suggested?"

"Super Smash Brothers, Mario Kart, and Rock Band."

"Ah. They are perfect for their ages. Oh ye of little faith. How could you have doubted me?" She replied while jokingly sticking her nose up in the air.

They continued bantering back and forth for a few minutes before they were interrupted by the Red Hot Chili Peppers song "Around the World, " blaring from her small silver clutch purse. She apologized for the disruption, as she hastily dug out her cell phone and checked the caller ID. Her brow furrowed as she answered it and began speaking in a low but furious tone.

"Where the hell have you been? I don't want to hear it. Do you know what's been going on? Vikki caught Matt hooking up with the caterer at the rehearsal dinner tonight." She paused briefly letting her friend speak. From where Lorne was sitting he could hear the yelling coming out of the phone. Wincing slightly, as he heard the story now he understood the reason behind Vikki being there. In fact he couldn't really blame the poor woman. For a moment he shifted his gaze back around the bar, giving Ali her space.

"Are you nearby Trish? I have my car, but Vik's is still here in the parking lot. "It was this statement that drew his attention back to Ali. She stopped for a moment and began nodding at whatever he friend said. Quickly, she took another sip of her drink, before speaking again.

"Yup. I can do that. Sure, when though? Now? Alright. No. It's fine. Yup. Thanks so much. See you soon. H's and K's." Lorne knew that she was going to leave, but he was puzzled at her last remark. Ending the conversation she hung up and looked at him apologetically.

"I'm sorry Evan, but I have to go."

"Don't worry about it." Ever the perfect gentleman he offered to walk her to her car, which she agreed to. Motioning to the bartender he mouthed for him to put it on his tab. After receiving confirmation that the bartender got the message, he maneuvered Ali through the bar, with his hand brushing against her lower back. Trying not to notice how smooth and warm her skin was, he was forced to swallow in the attempt to lessen his suddenly dry throat. Remembering that he was wearing his favorite black collared shirt, he tried to locate his jacket. Belatedly, he realized that he left his jacket by the pool table, which was at the other end of the bar; so he just continued on. Ali's phone started ringing again but she ignored it.

"Are you alright to drive?" He asked quietly not knowing what her tolerance level was and unsure of letting her get behind the wheel.

"Don't worry, I'm alright to drive." When he glanced down at her she continued, "You can trust me. I'm very responsible, and I hate having my inhibitions lowered. Besides I live nearby. What I would worry about is where I parked. I saw Vik's car while driving by so I kind of tore in here at the speed of light. I remember throwing the car into a parking space, I hope, and racing in." She paused mid step and glanced around, a slight frown marring her face. Opening his mouth he was about to ask what kind of car she drove when she spoke aloud again.

"There she is! My pretty girl." With that she started walking to a row of cars. Evan followed along and asked which one was hers. A slender finger pointed, giving him his answer. Briefly he stared at where she pointed sure she meant something else.

"That is your car? An H1?" Surprise was evident in his tone, he had not expected that. A Jetta or something else typical of women her age, but never a hummer. Ali nodded proudly before interpreting his response wrong.

"The first time I saw a hummer was in the movie "Volcano" with Tommy Lee Jones. Ever since then I wanted it. That exact one. In yellow and everything. After the success of my first tour, plus as a gift from my uncle, I bought Belle."

"Belle?" he asked with a hint of amusement. At this time they had drawn up to her vehicle and he placed his hand on the hood patting it slightly. Lorne wasn't a fan of the newer hummers, especially how people just drove them around looking for status but not having any use for them. Yet, he respected the first civilian hummers.

"Yes. When I'm really mad or trying to get her to do something, it's her full name. Nellie Belle. But it's Belle for short. Especially since she is so pretty and being yellow she kind of reminds me of that Disney movie too, because it was the same color as Belle's dress. I do not want you to think that I spend money frivolously. Belle is my only indulgence. She was bought in 1998, brand new, and I take good care of her. Living here in the mountains, with my dog and all the outdoor sports I do, she is perfect for me. Unlike a Beetle or something that most people expect. Though I wish she wasn't so high off the ground. Even in heels, I have to haul myself into the seat!" She threw her hands up in mock exasperation.

"Well right there would have been the final straw for me." His tone was serious, but it was obvious he was teasing her.

"I am not judging you about your…Belle." He corrected himself and continued, "In fact I drive last year's Ford F150. It's big and I don't have nearly enough good reasons to drive it as you do to drive yours." With a slight shrug she stepped near her door and looked up at him.

"It was unexpected running into you, but nice. I don't usually accept an offer for drinks, but I'm glad I did. It was good to see you again and I had fun." She admitted to him smiling shyly.

Trying to hide her embarrassment and the small blush that formed on her cheeks, she busied herself with finding her keys and opening her door. Slowly, she took off her silver heels, which drew his attention to her legs. Not wishing to be caught sneaking glances he looked quickly at her and noticed that even her toes nails were well manicured and painted in simple silver.

Carefully, she tossed her heels into the front seat, and her purse soon followed. A part of him was going to comment on how cold it was outside especially in her outfit and now bare feet, but he just stood there in a stupor.

Standing there barefoot on the dirt parking lot, in her violet dress, she was beautiful. Beautiful didn't rightfully describe her. More importantly, she didn't even seem to notice the affect she had on others. Tonight in the bar, there were dozens of men staring at her but she was oblivious to them all. Most women he dated outside of the military were vain creatures, and used their looks to their advantage all the time, feeling they were superior to others. Ali wasn't like that though. That was one of the reasons which attracted him to her the first time they met, and was only reinforced tonight. Evan gave her a moment to finish composing herself before he spoke his piece.

"I am glad I decided to come to this bar tonight, because I enjoyed myself as well. Thank you for accepting my offer for drinks." Polite as always, but he wanted to make sure she understood him. She bit her lower lip in a moment of uncertainty before she jerked her chin up. Rich chocolate brown eyes filled with determination and he felt a small smile grow on his face as he looked at her.

"If you are free and around in the future, we should meet again." She exclaimed with complete confidence and she sent him a flirty smile. One in which he was happy to return.

"I know I'll be around for the next few weeks due to business, but I'm unsure of my schedule as of yet. Why don't I call you, or email you, once I figure everything out."Carefully he added in the email bit, because most women that were uncomfortable giving out their phone numbers, found guys asking for email addresses less threatening. Since she posed the question of meeting in the future he didn't think he had to worry about her rejecting his phone number offer but decided to play it safe.

A large but genuine smile lit up her face and her eyes sparkled. She held out her hand expectantly, and it took a moment for him to realize she wanted his cell phone to put her number in. When she was dialing her number on his phone, he realized that he really had been out of the dating scene for a while because he forgot that little detail, he thought she was going to actually write her number down.

When he heard the now familiar tone of "Around the world" coming from Belle he smiled and took a step towards her. Now less than a few inches from her he remembered that despite being exactly six feet, which he still considered short, he was still more than four inches taller than her.

Gradually, he lowered his head towards giving her the option to retreat safely to her vehicle should she choose. When she didn't move he felt his confidence grow and with aching tenderness he kissed the side of her mouth, exactly like how she had kissed him, all those months ago. Being as close as he was, he heard and felt when she sucked in a surprised breath. Straightening, he was please to see her face flushed. Bidding her goodnight, he helped her into Belle and closed her door. With a light wave he watched until she drove out of the parking lot.

For a moment he simply stared at her retreating taillights thinking. He was amazed at where his thoughts were now heading. _Was he seriously thinking of getting to know Ali better? Was it a good idea? Probably not, especially since in a little over two weeks he would be deployed to resume his duties in Atlantis._ He asked himself if he was going to stop while he was ahead and just ignore her existence until he reached Pegasus again. _Hell, no. _A memory about his conversation with the guys earlier found its way to the front of his mind. Lorne wasn't sure how far he really believed in fate, but seeing Ali again in such a place, was beyond unexpected. Being honest with himself he admitted that he was attracted to her, very attracted.

Regardless, if it was fate or a freakish coincidence, he wasn't going to let another chance pass him by. With determination he headed back towards O'Malley's. When he reached the door Jackson was finally off his cell phone and heading towards him so he paused.

"Was that Ali I saw you with? I didn't know you knew her." With that new information he froze. _Jackson knew her? How?_ Completely flabbergasted he just looked at him in bewilderment and nodded. Sensing his confusion, Jackson answered without prompting.

"Yea, Jack introduced his niece to us during a barbecue one year. I think it was right after Mitchell joined the team. She's great, real smart too. A whiz with instruments, especially the violin." With that Jackson walked into the bar leaving Lorne at the door.

Seconds ticked by as he digested the new information. _Jack's niece?_ The only person who Jackson called Jack that he knew of was O'Neill. _General O'Neill the head of the Department of Homeworld Security._ Dismay shocked his system once he realized what Jackson had said. _Ali is the General's niece._ Closing his eyes for a moment he realized that he wasn't looking forward to facing Mitchell in the bar now.

* * *

That completes another Lorne/OC one-shot from the series "Airport girl." This one was double the word count (over 6,000) of "Delayed." I didn't plan to have it out so quickly, but then I was watching SciFi (or SyFy now) and the daily SGA episode had Lorne in it, and I became inspired! I really tried to get into Lorne's head. After all, he is an Air Force major, and that has shaped him in to who he really his. Thanks to all my readers (and cyber cookies for my reviewers!). I was so shocked and appreciative for all the feedback you guys gave me! Thanks so much!

There will be around 6 one-shots in total, I also have the thoughts of a story but let's not get ahead of myself, yet.

What do you think? Thoughts?Comments?Questions then please hit the little button on the bottom and review! Your reviews fuel my passion for writing. I look forward to reading your thoughts and advice on how to improve my writing.

~Ageless Light


End file.
